The present invention relates generally to power modules for microprocessors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multiphase modular power module that employs a star link topography.
It goes without saying that electronic devices need a source of power. Often the power supplied by the source needs to be converted from one form to another before it can be used. The design of the power converter will depend at least in part on the device being supplied. For example, at this point in time, there appears to be a continuing trend for microprocessor designers to demand from their power converters more and more current at lower and lower voltages. To a point, this can be achieved with a single power converter that is made bigger and bigger. However, there comes a time when the bigger single power converter generates too much localized heat and noise for the overall device design. It may also become too large for the physical space allowed. At such a time, among others, an alternative is desirable.
A power module for a power system adapted to employ a star link topography is disclosed. The power module includes a star section having an internal clock connection and a star link connection. The power system includes a plurality of power modules that each have a substantially similar star section. The star section utilizes an oscillating signal to generate an internal clock signal. The star section utilizes a star link signal to determine the phase of the oscillating signal. Either the addition of a power module to a power system or the removal of a power module from a power system including at least three power modules will result in the adjustment of the spread of the phases of each of the power modules to an amount about equal to 360 degrees divided by the number of power modules in the power system.